Au plus profond de mon coeur
by Laurence Black
Summary: Que ce passetil lorsqu'une jeune fille tombe amoureuse de son père adoptif? Et si les maraudeuses s'en mêlaient? Pour savoir si l'amour est impossible entre une jeune fille et le lycanthrope de son coeur allez lire! C'est ma première fic!


**Auteur :** Laurence Black

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Disclamer : **Bon, ben Laurence Black est à moi(c'est sur ça), euh… Amanda Potter et 

Liliane Weasley sont pas à moi mais inquiété vous pas, j'ai la permission. Tous les autres 

personnages que vous allez voir, ben sont pas à moi! C'est triste, je sais!

**Résumé : **L'amour est-elle possible entre une jeune fille de 16 ans et un homme mur de 44 ans?

**Genre : **Euh… C'est un mélange d'amour et de drame, en tout cas.

**Couples : **Ah! Ça, c'est une surprise!

Je tiens à remercier Lazulis, elle m'a beaucoup aidé!

**Au plus profond de mon cœur…**

**Chapitre 1**

Elle était là, étendue sur son lit, dans le dortoir des filles. Elle avait l'air morte, mais elle était tout simplement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle pensait à lui, à son visage pâle et à ses yeux ambres. Elle se rappelait sa chevelure châtaigne. Elle pensait constamment à lui, 24 heures sur 24, et ce, depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle avait pourtant essayer de le nier, de nier son amour pour lui, mais elle en était incapable. C'était un fardeau pour elle… Pourtant, elle se rappelait toujours de ce souvenir, son plus beau souvenir, ce souvenir qui a changé le sens de sa vie…

« Flash Back »

-Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire? Tu sais, pour que je m'endorme?

-Mais oui Laurence, alors voyons voir, c'est l'histoire d'une petite canne qui s'appelait Boulette. Boulette avait perdu ses parents. Elle était très triste. M.Tortue trouva la petite canne. Il lui sécha les larmes et lui redonna confiance en elle. M.Tortue tomba amoureux de la petite canne, elle aussi d'ailleurs. Ils vécurent très longtemps. Ils finirent par mourir de vieillesse et ça, sans jamais révéler leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Voilà c'est fini! Est-ce que tu dors?

-Non! Elle est plate ton histoire, en plus, elle est triste!

Lui et moi, on se regardait dans les yeux. Il était en larme, mais pourtant, il affichait un petit sourire timide. Il encra son regard dans le mien, puis, il me donna un petit baiser sur le front. Il y avait tant de tendresse et de douceur dans ce baiser. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, c'était comme si mon front avait touché un nuage.

-Je sais, je sais ma puce.

Et c'est à ce moment précis où je tomba amoureuse de lui, de lui et de tous ce qu'il avait fait pour moi…

« Fin du flash Back »

Sans le savoir, puisque je n'avais que 5 ans à cette époque, il m'avait raconté notre histoire. De plus, il y avait inventé une fin…

Moi, du haut de mes 16 ans, j'en ai vécu des émotions fortes. D'abord, je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Ensuite, alors que je commençais à peine à le connaître, Voldemort me prend mon père, Sirius Black. Après, j'ai frôlé la mort une fois. Et maintenant, Remus hante mes pensées et mon cœur… J'aurais dû l'oublier pendant qu'il en était encore temps… Mais non, je l'ai fait prisonnier de mon cœur…

Quelqu'un ouvra la porte délicatement. Cela fit un grincement sourd qui me donna des frissons sur la nuque.

-Laurence, tu es là? poussa Remus Lupin

-Euh… Oui, mais que fais-tu là toi?

-Je viens te chercher pour les vacances de Noël voyons! Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié ça?

-Euh… En quelque sorte…

-Aller, enfile ton manteau et tes bottes, on part! Je prends ta valise.

…

Le trajet était long et silencieux. Une ambiance lourde semblait ne pas vouloir partir. Au contraire, elle prenait de l'expansion au fur et à mesure que le voyage avançait.

-Euh… dis-moi, est-ce qu'il va avoir quelqu'un d'autre à la maison pour les vacances? poussais-je

-Non, on va être seul, toi et moi.Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Pour rien.

-Tu n'es pas très bavarde, c'est rare chez toi.

L'inquiétude s'afficha sur son visage. Il avait toujours été comme ça avec moi, inquiet mais très doux, très gentil, il a tout fait pour moi. Mais ce que j'aimerai encore plus, ce serait qu'il éprouve des sentiments amoureux pour moi…

-Je sais, c'est que je ne me sens pas très bien. dis-je

-Oh! Ok je ne te dérangerais plus.

- Ok…

Le fait qu'il se taise ne me plaisait guère, j'adore sa voix, elle est si douce. En plus, je me sens très bien, c'est juste que sa présence m'intimide. Je n'ai pas hâte de voir ce que ça va avoir l'air pendant ces deux semaines de vacances… Je vais être seule avec lui…


End file.
